Jun 1996 CC
CAERN/WYLD * Brian, Diana, Eamon, Megan, Shea, Su, Wayfinder, Paul, Silent Storm, Anne, Cristoph, Brittany, and Quiet comprised the Wheel thrust of the attack on the hive. Their job was to lure as many Black Spiral Dancers away from the Hive as possible, and distract them for as long as possible, to give the group under Anna Tastes Ashes of Victory time to Moonbridge in and kill Salamander. The Wheel Garou managed to kill 19 of the Black Spiral Dancers and a materialized crab bane, with no loss and minimal injuries to the 13. Paul's M-60, Cristoph and Diana's bow and silver arrows, and Eamon, Shea and Megan's silver bullet'ed pistols were especially effective in keeping the majority of the host at bay. Quiet contributed with the fetishes given to her by the theurges. Su, Wayfinder, and Silent Storm proved themselves well by killing two BSDs which attacked from the lightly defended rear. Anne used Call of the Wyrm to lure the BSDs and acted as an aerial scout. available * All but Quiet, Wayfinder, and Su stayed behind a few more days to help the Cypress group protect the Hive they intend to cleanse and make back into a Caern. Megan and Shea performed an unsuccessful Rite of Cleansing on the Black Fury cub, Sunni, who had been kidnapped by the BSDs a few days before the attack. When it was deemed the Rite was unsuccessful, and the opinion of Robert and Wraps in Shadows was that it may never be successful, Anne made the decision and did kill Sunni by her own claws. The Wheel Garou trickled home during the next few days. * The night of the attack on Salamander, the caern also had visitors. The guardians split, leaving Randall, Soren and Unferth to Gaurd the caern while TC and Scott, accompanied by Brynna, Cyllan, and Windrunner sought out the threat. They handled the wyrm - creatures with no loss of life, though some interesting things happeend that night. * Sepdet, Joseph and Dylan ran into some fire spirits west of the caern during the main hive assault. Sep put the fire back to normal after the fight. * After the assault on the Hive, Quiet brought back a Wyrm fetish to unbind. She had the help of Joseph, Rholeen, and Cyllan in doing so. The rite took place on Arthur Island, in the Umbra. When the salamander spirit came out of the broken jack-o-lantern skull, the purity spirit that has protected the island since Thorn's death closed in combat and defeated it. * The target of the Wheel's Great Hunt this year turned out to be a nest of seven Black Spiral Dancer's hiding in a cave to the east of here and their pet Salamander spirit. The group of Echen, Quiet, Cyllan, Eamon, Kate, Brittany, Diana, Remy, and Manes managed to kill the Spirals with heavy damage but no casualties to themselves. The Salamander got away. The theurges later declared the Great Hunt a success. available * There was a bane attack at the southern edge of the bawn about a week before Moot. Tep, Manes, Joseph, and Remy fought the spider-crab-thing to its death, along with one badly wounded Garou who vanished with it, when it dissipated. Witnesses claim the badly wounded Garou was none other than Bloodfang. * Blackwatch's raven-feeding west of the sept compound attracted some unwelcome visitors on the last night of June. Ravens with taint upon or within them taunted and even attacked several Garou even as a Cleansing was being performed on one of the birds. Even with Luna full, the taunting was more than an annoyance. The Get Ilse Hunts-Wrongs was goaded into Frenzy and pursued those birds which had not been killed for some distance into the forest before a fortuitous collision with a fallen log allowed her the breathing space to regain her senses. Involved with the Rite was Dylan and Megan with help from Casey Scott; the attackers also included Hayes, a new Gaian Galliard, and Eamon. CITY Carl Rivers, who resigned as Glass Walker Elder the Monday before Moot to help look for his kidnapped sister, is missing and presumed dead. While freeing his sister, his pack was ambushed by several fomori. During the combat, Carl was overpowered by the fomori and dragged into the umbra. Search parties have been unable to find him. His sister, however, was safely rescued, unharmed, but traumatized by the experience. A Gathering will be held for him within the next few weeks in Seattle, and all the Wheel Garou are welcome to attend. PEOPLE * Quiet has been heard to say that the trip to the Children of Gaia Homeland was successful for the goals set. Many of those that have come back seem better adjusted, most notably Eligio, Cyllan, and Quiet herself. Also worthy of note, Quiet's eyes are once again both a shadowy black. * During the two weeks after her return from the Homeland, Quiet was often sighted in the caern Umbra. This in itself is not that unusual, but she was always sighted either with or near a Magpie jaggling. The two seemed deep in some sort of conversation, with both ignoring any normal friendly greeting. * Sky's Mantle Darkens has scarcely shown his muzzle in the Wheel Renewed, and has had a low profile for a couple of weeks by the end of June. The Garou of Cerberus seem unconcerned, and assure everyone that he continues his patrols and is in contact with their cougar totem, and certainly his spoor continues to be found at places around the perimeter of the Bawn. * After the last challenge moot was over, Anne and Quiet got into a discussion over the voiding of Megan and Patrick's challenge. Quiet got defensive after Anne made a statement about 'poor management.' Anne apologized for the statement, though she still seemed to disapprove of Patrick's changing the challenge without talking to Quiet first, causing the void of the challenge. The pair left together. * Megan has spent less and less time around the Sept Compound except for the late afternoons to feed the ravens in the Ash Grove. Instead, she has been spending most of her time around the Escrowe Farm on the western edge of the bawn, fixing it up. The Kinfolk, Gannon, lives there, in addition to several cubs of the Fianna and Furies and the Silver Fang cub, Peter Wainright. PACKS * Whispers has been filling the caern with music now and then; apparently this has something to do with the wind spirit totem they're seeking. * Three new city packs have sprung up in the last few weeks: Wharf Rats, composed of Matt, Becca, and Mosh; Disavowed, composed of Pete Barlow, the new Gnawer, BJ, Remy, and Jimmy Wilson; and Cavall, composed of Tommie, Gabriel, and Brittany. Some people are already wondering about this last entry. * Blackwatch is apparently looking into the mystery of the Wyrm-tainted ravens as part of their continued Quest for the raven totem. CUBS * The Silver Fang cub, Spark, was sent on her Rite of Passage, while Peter Wainright still awaits his. available * Two new Fianna cubs are staying at the Escrow Farmhouse: Beatrice, who was brought in at the beginning of the month, and Mark, who arrived towards the end. * Also new are two Black Fury cubs, Kath, who did turn out to be the daughter of Joan, and Orion, a metis male found but recently. CHALLENGES * Swipes came back during the last new moon. She'd been flayed and gutted but healing, and Quiet declared she'd passed her challenge. * At the challenge moot, Swipes and Eamon were announced to be the rank of fostern. Whiteshadow's challenge to Seeker was voided. Megan's challenge to Patrick was voided because of Waters's death, though those that stayed for after the moot would have also heard that Patrick had attempted to modify the challenge without either himself or Megan speaking with Quiet first. Pete's challenge to Brian is ongoing. New challenges announced were Joseph to Eligio, Drew to Quiet, and Megan to Alex (possible). Megan's challenge to Alex is pending the Gaian's return from some time away from the sept with his mate, but he later bowed out due to demands placed on him to take care of his cubs. * Policy changes: Quiet announced that not all challenges have to take one month. Ones that take more than one moot must be previously cleared through her. Challengees can be challenged again after the first month. (Note: this is for unusual challenges, like quests into the Umbra or solving a difficult problem in the human world. This is not supposed to be the normal challenge.) DEATHS * Two Furies, Ereshkigal and Shaitan, were the only deaths during the Attack on the Hive. Anna preformed the Gathering for all three of the Black Furies who died from Cypress Rising. * Alice/Spark, cub of the Silver Fangs, was found dead in the Bawn while on her Rite of Passage. * Sunni was killed after an unsuccessful Cleansing attempt. MOOT ; Call to Moot: Anne ; Reading of the Litany: Remy ; Fool: Su ; Opening of the Sky: Joseph ; Trutcatcher: Brittany ; Leader of the Hunt: Alexander Announcements Megan is working on turning the Escrowe Farmhouse into a halfway house between human and Garou society. We're no longer at war. Quiet has asked that Lake Arthur be declared Ritemasters territory, but Brian would not allow her to claim it for future Ritemasters as well, except as allowed by Garou society. Timothy, Robert, Kath, Beatrice, Justine, Mark, Cassandra, Peter Follen, and Ilse introduced themselves. Swipes asked for help in patrolling Wolf Woods. Brian asks that anyone who can to go to the former Hive to help the Cypress people in defending it. The Satire rite was performed by Anne with herself as Cyllan, Sepdet, Wayfinder, Beatrice, Paul, Justine, Megan, Joseph, Drew, and Casey Scott as actors, and was, apparently, a success. Category:Caern Convo